Addiction
by KayLeigh97
Summary: Everyone has an addiction, and she was his. Rated T. Dramione. Hope you enjoy! R&R


**DISCLAIMER: Yes! It is I. The great J.K. Rowling. I own Harry Potter and all the characters. (Did you all hear the sarcasm there?)**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**~XxxxxX~**

He would watch her from afar. He wished he could make her laugh that loud, and smile that wide. He wished he could touch her and not have her cringe. He wished he could look into her eyes, and not see hatred there.

He would watch as she laid a hand on Weasley's arm, and his face would go red. She would laugh with Potter like she didn't have a care in the world.

He would watch as she did her schoolwork. She was always so precise and careful. She was always perfect. He watched her study in the library. She chewed her lip, ever so slightly, whenever she read a page on the right side of the book.

He wished he could walk up to her and say a simple hello. And to have her say it back. He wanted to show her he wasn't the monster he had grown up as. He wanted to learn who she was, and what she thought about.

He wanted her to like him back.

**~XxxxxX~**

He was sitting in the common room he shared with her, because they were Head Boy and Girl. He had just finished his homework. She walked in, humming a muggle song softly to herself.

She looks beautiful today, he thought to himself. Not that she didn't always look beautiful. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun on top of her head, and she wore no make up. She never did. Her clothes hugged her body just right, showing off her perfect curves.

"Hello," he said. Lately he had been working on being civil, just saying hello. Sometimes she even said it back. That was only on good days, though. Today was a good day.

"Hello, Malfoy," she replied. She always looked suspicious though.

"How was your day?" he asked, wanting to try a real conversation now. He was so nervous.

She eyed him cautiously, unsure of what he wanted. "Fine," she said slowly. "Why?"

He swallowed hard. "Um…just trying to be nice is all," then he tried a small smile.

"Oh," she said, sounding surprised. "How was you day?" she asked to be polite.

**~XxxxxX~**

He wanted to kiss her soft lips. But he hadn't found the courage to yet.

He wanted to hold her in his arms. But he'd barely hugged her, so far.

He wanted to walk down the halls with her, in public. But they'd barely exchanged a polite nod.

He wanted to beat the shit out of any guy that looked at her. But he didn't have the right to do that. Yet.

Her friends didn't know about their friendship, and neither did his. They wouldn't approve.

He was seated next to her on the couch. They were studying together. He asked her a question, and she leaned over to read what he was studying. Potions.

She looked up at him. He realized how close they really were. Their faces were inches apart, and their lips were even closer.

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"We shouldn't Draco," she said.

"But you want to. I know you do, because I know I want to. Live a little, Granger," He said softly.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" she said with a smirk.

Then, he captured her lips with his, and there was no more talking.

**~XxxxxX~**

"Hermione, common. Can you stop studying for one minute?" he whined to her.

She push him away, "N.E.W.T. exams are six weeks away, Draco. You should be studying too," she scolded.

He threw his arms in the air. "All you ever do is study! It's like you don't even have time for me anymore," he pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.

She leaned over and pecked his lips. "I'll always have time for you," she said, "And if you yell at me again, I'm gonna hex off your balls."

He felt his face get hot, and knew he was red. "I'm sorry. I just…I miss you is all." He pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her small waist as she snuggled into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I just can't do bad on N.E.W.T's," she said.

He kissed her neck, letting his lips trail over her soft skin. She let out a small moan. "So spend a little time with me," he said, "Then you can study for the rest of the night if you want." He breathed in her scent as she kissed him.

She was what he wanted.

She was what he needed.

**~XxxxxX~**

He stretched as the sunlight broke through the curtains in their room. He rolled over to find her lying next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

She groaned as she was awakened. He nuzzled his head into her neck and mumbled, "Good morning, Love."

"Morning," she said groggily. "Sleep well?"

"Very," he said as she turned over to kiss him gently. "You know what day it is, right?" he asked his wife.

She sighed, "The day we send Parker off to Hogwarts."

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, the door to their bedroom opened.

"Mom, Dad, get up! I'm going to Hogwarts today!" their daughter, Parker Nykole, exclaimed.

"Geez, Parker, shut up!" their sixteen year old son, Kye, said. "It's seriously not that exciting."

"If you yell at your sister again, I'll give you something to really yell about," Hermione scolded. Kye walked off, not bothering to aggravate his mother.

Hermione and Draco had gotten married two years after they graduated. They had wanted to wait until all their friends accept their relationship. Of course Draco was never going to best mates with Harry, and Hermione would never even dream of shopping with Pansy, but they were accepted.

Two weeks after they were married, they found out they were pregnant with their first child, Kye Abraxas Malfoy. Three years later they had Michael Timothy Malfoy. And two years after that, their first girl, Parker Nykole Malfoy.

It's been eleven years since they had a baby, and now they were expecting another on the way. Hermione was only 9 weeks along, but she was sure it was a boy. Draco was sure it was a girl.

Neither could wait to raise another child.

**~XxxxxX~**

He no longer sat and wished he could make her smile, make her laugh.

He didn't have to wish she would touch him without cringing.

When he looked into her eyes, he saw no hatred there. Only love.

He could hold her in his arms whenever he wanted.

He could walk with her in public, and neither of them was ashamed.

He could kiss her, without getting punched in the face.

**~XxxxxX~**

Everyone has an addiction, and she was his.


End file.
